Field
The described technology generally relates to a display panel and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display including the display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays include a display panel having a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an OLED that emits light based on a driving current. Therefore, each pixel includes a driving circuit that provides the driving current to the OLED. However, the driving circuit can be damaged during the manufacturing of the OLED display.